burning in HELL!
by xspookychickx
Summary: ciel phantomhive is a detective in new york city, 1959! he is hired by a mysterious satantic figure to hunt down a missing boy named alois trancy... but ciel finds himself in more trouble than he anticipates! why ? because he keeps FINDING DEAD BODIES! my first story, please review :) i am not an native english! SEBACIEL!


**Author note: please review! this is my first story! i hope u enjoy! x o x**

* * *

><p>It was a DARK AND STORMY NIGHT ... NEW YORK CITY, 1959 ...<p>

Ciel Phantomhuve was walking down the street to his apartment. The rain was comeing down in fat wet drops. PLOP PLOP, on the side-walk... it was very late, like two in the morning, so other than some stripers he was the only one out waking. since he was so sexy and attractve, the stripers were catcalling him and tryin to get his attintion. b/c he was gay, Ciel didnt want anyting to do with them... SUDDENY, a lady in fishnets and no bra came up to him and LICKEd him on the EAR!

ciel screamed and ran away in HORROROR! he ducked into an alleyway so maybe he could get rid of those crazy lady stripers! he wept silently and continud to walk. all of a sudden, out of NOWHERE!, ciel tripped over something and fell flat on his face! he hit his head and blood GUSHED OUT! but it wasnt that bad, so he got back on his feet and turned to look an see what he tripped over... and he saw he had tripped over a DEAD BODY!

Ciel screamed AGAIN! it was an OLD HOBO and there ws blood EVERWHERE! a dog barked in the distance. even though he felt kinda bad he didnt really, because, well, it was a hobo and ciel was afrid that if he told the police, the police would think HE did it! so he quietly ran all the way back home, the OLD HOBO's bloodiness stlil fresh in his mind...

* * *

><p>da next morning Ciel woke up to a phone RINGING! in his ear... he got up an said "hello this is ciel phantomhive" into the phone...<p>

"hi mr phantomhive i am GRELL SUTFLIC... atoorney at law..."

"grell sutclif? i have heard of u," ciel said to him.

"good, good. i have those commercals on the TV you know," grell sutflic said. "anyway i am calling u because a CLIT of mine is interested in getting ur services... IF u are available, that is..."

"how much moneys?" ciel asked suspciously.

"lots of moneys," grell sutflic said. "at least one hundred of them."

"tat is a lot of money. i will take the case!"

"very good! my client will meet u at the HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE french restarant downtown... he will be the gentelmen with the red carnatoin... HOPE TO SEE U THERE."

"okay. goodbye."

"ok, goodbye."

ciel SPRUNG UP! out of bed! he got dressed very quickly and hurried out of his apatment and down da street... when SUDDENLY the memory of the DEAD BODY! popped into his head! he felt horrible... but wat could he do. nothin. so when he passed the crime sene with all the police standin around it, he looked da other way...

later Ciel got to HELLFIRE AND BRIKMSTONE french restarant. the waiter dude took his coat and led him to the table where Ciel saw... a TALL MAN IN BLACK with a red carnatoin pinned tto his vest! the man in black was very gorgeous and Ciel felt his face flush. "Oh my" he thought.

"hello u are ciel phantomhive the detective, right?" the gorgeous man asked.

"yes that is me," ciel said. "how do u do"

"i am doing very well. how do u do?"

"better now that ur here," ciel said slyly with a sneer.

"pardon?" the man asked, looking up from da menu. he hadn't herd!

"nothin," ciel told him. "now certainly u are not grel sutflic, attorny at law! u look nothing like the commercils on the TV!"

the man laughed gloriously. it was like rich deep chocolate sliding over silk... ciel's face turned bright red! he tried to hide it by coughing into his hand until his face turned back to normal! "no, no," said the man. "i am Sebastian Michaelis... i am hoping u will be able to help me with something."

"of course mr. sebastian michaelis," ciel said. he reached over the table and shook mr. sebastain's hand! his face flushed again! "now what is it u want with me?"

"several years ago, i knew a young man named alois trancy," sebasitan began, eyes glittering like rby fire behind a frame of thick, dark lashes. "he lived in england at the time, and i was just visiting... he owes me some moneys, and we haven't speaken in years, and i recently tried to get in ouch with him and they told me he is DEAD! but i don't believe it. will u please find out the truth for me, mr detective ciel phantomhive?"

"yes i will help u find out the truth," ciel said. he got up from the table and started to leave! "but wait i thought we were doing lunch!" sebastian michaelis said!

"if i want to find this alois trancy i must get started now! good bye!" ciel shouted.

"ok good luck," sebastain said.


End file.
